I Believe
by SHAYDRAVIOUS
Summary: At the school Hollywood Arts Tori Vega and her friends are gifted. Now you may think gifted meaning singing. Well...you're way off. The gang is more than gifted. (I know the summary sucks balls but still read it)Rated M for later reasons in the story. Major Bori, Minor Bade, Tandre and Cabbie
1. Tori The Fire Element

I Believe

** A/N This is a Bori story, It starts out with very little Bade and Tandre but it then converts to Bori. This is my very first story so go easy on my with the reviews. So R&R and Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Tori The Fire Element

My name is Tori Vega and I am a Fire Element. What is a Fire Element you say. A fire element is one of the four elements of the Earth. There are two ways you can become or have the element. You are either born with it or genetically infused with the element after your born. I was born with the element from my mother and father, known as Holly and David Vega. My sister Trina Vega wasn't born with the Fire Element. She was born with the Air Element. Even though our parents are Water and Earth Elements. Trina does practice and her element grows stronger. Holly and David told me that I should wait until I'm 18 years old for me to practice because my element may grow too strong were I can't control it. I'm 18 years old now and I'm finally ready to practice me element. Trina and I go to a school name Hollywood Arts. It's a school for the gifted (people who have powers like me and Trina). I've made some good friends on my first day and one frenemy. My friends names are Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver and my friend/enemy Jade West. I have a great relationship with all of my friends. But apparently Jade thinks that Me and Beck think that were 'getting too close' too each other. She can be so jealous sometime no all the time. Me and Beck are just best friends and she always think that I'm 'plotting a plan' to steal Beck away. I have to admit I do have a crush on Beck but it will only be a minor crush and nothing more. Me and him will always stay as best friends nothing more, _nothing less._

_A/N How did you guys like it? Don't forget to like and review. And also go easy with me on the reviews this is my very first Bori stor. There will be a cookie waiting for the people who give me feedback. _

_ -SHAYDRAVIOUS_


	2. I'm So So Sorry

I'm So So Sorry

My internet is fucking with me. So it may take me a while to upload new chapters. DON'T GOVE UP ON ME. Thanks to my crappy Internet service I can't upload. So I'll upload from my phone so some chapters may be short so bare with me. I'd like to thank all the people who followed me and gave me some reviews.

TorixBeck (Guest)- Thank you *gives cookie*

IKiraLoveVamps4Ever- Thanks for following me and I like your screen name *gives cookie*

Squishie-Pillows- I like your sceen name as well and Thanks for following my story *gives cookie*

Stayaliveh- Thanks for following my story *gives cookie*

Pinkcrazyness- Thanks for following my story *gives cookie*

Day6- Thanks for following my story *gives cookie*

Thanks again for everyone who followed me and I'm sorry again for not uploading. DAMN YOU CRAPPY INTERNET. Hopefully my new internet service will be here by Monday. So hang in there.

~Love all you guys Shaydravious~


	3. Beck The Water Element

**A/N- Yay! The internet isn't fucking with me for once! Sorry if I had you waiting for too long. R&R**

My name is Beck Oliver and I am a Water Element. I was born a Water Element from my Mother's side. When I was a kid I never knew I had a power like this. After that incident my whole life changed…..

'_Beck go play in the pool with your friends'. My mother said_

'_Ok mommy'. I replied back happily_

_I walked over to the pool where my friends were playing Marco/Polo. I sat down on the ledge of the pool and dipped my legs in. I then felt a hand on my ankle and I instantly tried to pull back, but it didn't work. Then I began to panic and become even more scared. The water began to bubble and gurgle. The more I panic the more the water bubbled and gurgled. I started to scream and the water splashed out the pool and it began to circle around me. I was so scared and I kept screaming. It was like the more I scream the more the water would get out of control. I then hear my Mom telling me to stop screaming and to calm down. _

'_BECK CALM DOWN PLEASE'! My mother screamed at me_

_Nothing didn't work, I couldn't calm down. I was beyond freaked out and scared. Then the water made a little opening and I see my mom coming through the opening. She gave me a hug and whispered soothing words in my ear._

'_Beck please clam down sweetie'. She whispered _

_I then began to slowly calm down and she then told me to push my hands forward. I did what she said and the water accumulated and then flew back to the pool. I ran inside and locked myself in my room feeling terrified. I then began to hear screaming coming from downstairs. The whisper/yelling match makes its way up the stairs and near my bedroom door. Then the yelling stopped and I heard a faint knock on my door._

'_Beck, Honey open up'. It was my mother_

'_Why am I like this mom'? I asked my voice threatening to break_

_Dead silence took over. I was about to speak again but my mother interrupted me._

'_Beck just open the door and we could talk'. _

'_No just answer the goddamn question'! I nearly screamed _

_She went silent for a moment. I must've shocked her because I've never cursed in my entire life. She then spoke again. Her voice trembling with every word she spoke._

'_Beck you're not the only one who has that type of power.' She said her voice trembling. _

"_Why Tyler isn't like this". I interrupted her (I'll explain later)_

_I got no answer in return and that made something snapped in my head._

"_WHY THE HELL ISN'T TYLER LIKE THIS"! I seethed _

_I then began to hear the pipes rattling. My anger and frustration threatening to spill over. My fists balled up and tears pouring from my eyes. I began shaking and then finally my mom decided to speak up._

"_I…..Beck….." She frantically tried to find some way of explaining to me._

"_ANSWER ME"! I seethed again. The angrier I got the louder the rattling from the pipes._

_After I got no answer my anger and frustration boiled over and the pipes busted open letting the water flow harshly from it. I kept yelling the words "Why". Katie (I'm getting tired of saying my mother or Beck's mom so I just gave her a random name) busted through the door. Out of anger I lifted up my hand and shouted "NO STOP IT". The water accumulated into a ball shaped form and dispersed from me to Katie. Before she could do or say anything the water met with her head, trapping it with a bubble filled with water. After that I blacked out._

I remember every scream and every shout for me to stop. Tyler's scream for dad. My dad trying to get me to calm down and stop. But I couldn't control it and those same words kept replaying in my head "You're a freak" and "You're not normal". The only other thing I remember is waking up on a hospital bed with leather cuffs on both of my wrists. The exact words Tyler said were "You seriously need help". Not an "Are you okay" or "How do you feel". That was the day were I kept every thought inside of me. I never told a single soul except Tori. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. These are the reasons why I look like I have the "cool guy" persona when on the inside I'm just threatening to burst.

**A/N – Tyler is Beck's older brother and I know he is kind of a douche. He was also the one who started this. And I know what your thinking "What happened to Katie"? Well you will just have to wait. *Evil Laughs* And also there will be another special surprise for anyone who review or follow ^.^ **


	4. Uh-Oh Why Sikowitz? Why?

**A/N Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I've caught the flu and I'm trying to make it up to you guys by uploading as soon as I can. I'll reward the people who reviewed and followed at the end of this chapter. So R&R and Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Arriving at Hollywood Arts<strong>

Tori's POV

Ugh! , I hate sitting in the car with Trina. She drives dangerously and blasts the radio and tries to sing with it. I can't wait until I get my driver's license. Yes I'm nearly 18 years old and I still don't have my license. Don't judge me. I have to admit though I am excited to see Beck. He's been teaching me some more tricks about my elemental powers. Even though I'm a fire elemental and he is a water elemental and they aren't suppose to mix but we defied nature.

After finally getting to Hollywood Arts after what felt like hours. I finally jumped out the car leaving Trina stuck and confused. I rushed and made my way to my locker and pressed the button on the left hand corner making the lights glow on my locker. I then began to hear bickering where Beck's locker is at. I peep over to see him and Jade arguing. I don't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it.

"Why are you always defending her"?! I hear Jade screech and I see Beck with an annoyed expression

"Jade I'm not doing this with you". Beck said as calmly and cool as he possibly could

"Fine then we'll talk about this later". Jade said as she stomped away

As I hear Jade's stomping my way and I quickly try to find some way to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping. Jade nudges me with her shoulder and mutters "Stupid Vega". I then hear Beck making his way over to me. I couldn't help but have a guilty look on my face because I knew the fight was about me.

"How much did you hear"? Beck asked with a tired look on his face

"A lot". I said while looking at my shoes

"Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other for a while Beck, that way you and Jade won't fight as much" I said trying to separate us for the sake of their relationship.

"Tori…...No it's just that Jade doesn't trust me anymore and our relationship has been going downhill even before you came here". Beck said, He sounded like he was tired

"Beck are you okay, you sound like you're tired? I asked genuinely worried about him

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired of fighting with Jade all the time". Beck said after sighing heavily

_*Brinng Brong Brinnnng* _

"Uh-Oh Beck were going to be late for Sikowitz's class and if you need anybody to talk to you always have me". I said while we both were desperately trying to rush to get to Sikowitz class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Sikowitz class <strong>_

"Beck and Tori you both are late, please explain why?" Sikowitz said in a booming voice

**(Still Tori's POV)**

I could feel Jade's eyes burning holes in the side of my head. I glanced over to my far left and I see her playing with her scissors and glaring at me. I was about to speak up until Beck interrupted me.

"We were talking and lost track of time". Beck explained casually like it was no big deal

"Ok….Toro and Elvis up on stage"! Sikowitz boomed

Sometimes I think Sikowitz is seriously crazy. And sometimes bipolar. Beck and I step onto the stage and I still feel Jade's eyes penetrating my soul. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Sikowitz shouted for Jade to come up here also. Is this man seriously trying to get me killed today? He then told me to create a fireball. I looked at Beck with worried eyes, he's the only one who knows I don't have that much power to do that.

"Uhhhh…..Sikowitz I don't know how to do that very well". I tried to explain to him but he said if I can't do it that my grade will drop down a letter.

I looked over to Beck and said "Be ready to have the water ready". He nodded in response and put his hands into position.

"Jade be ready to make a shield just in case stuff gets out of control". Sikowitz said

"Ugh., Why do I have to protect it". Jade pointed to me

"Jade just shut up and do it" Beck said in an annoyed tone

"You always protect her". Jade snarled/muttered

I focused all my energy into a fireball. I formed my hands into a circle and I could feel the heat surfacing from my hands. The fireball was supposed to be a medium size but when I opened my eyes the fireball was huge. I looked up at the class and saw all of them back up into the right and left corner. I then began to panic as the fireball began to become bigger and bigger until it was bigger than the size of my own head. I glanced over at Jade and Beck and I see their shocked faces and I panic even more. It was like the more I panicked the bigger the fireball got and everybody was shocked and frozen. The fire was so hot that it burned the carpet on the stage. Beck finally came to his senses and let the water flow from his hands. When I looked up I saw a giant blob of water above my head.

I looked over at Beck and he gave me an apologetic look as the water fell down and the fire went out with a hiss. After that I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

I feel bad for doing that to Tori. She looked so scared and I know she panicked and I saw the way she looked at me when she made that fireball. I finally know her weakness to help her gain even more control over her elemental powers! She needs to learn how to not panic and always remain calm and focus.

"I'll take her to the nurse". I said while picking Tori's body up bridal style

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PROTECT HER"! Screeched Jade, I've had enough of her jealously and bullshit.

"Why are you always messing with her"? I snarled back at Jade. Her face went from a blank expression then back to her normal scowl and her death glare.

I finally made it to the nurse's office with Jade hot on my heels. I laid Tori on the nurse's bed. The nurse looked at me with an annoyed expression. '_What got her panties in a twist'? _I thought.

"What do you need now sugah"? The nurse asked in an annoyed tone

"All 3 of us were practicing our elemental powers and Tori's got out of control and I had to extinguish her and it took all of her energy". I explained and I heard Jade mutter something like "Stupid Vega".

"Ok you can take her home…Now get out my office". The nurse said. , _Why is she so cranky all the time? _I thought.

"You can go back to Sikowitz class Jade". I said as I was picking Tori up bridal style

"Why do you always protect her Beck"? Jade said in an angry tone

I sighed I wasn't up for her jealously and bullshit today. "Jade that is what friends do because once again for the umpteenth time I'm Tori's best friend". I said as cool as I could but on the inside I was shortly losing my temper with Jade's jealously.

"Maybe you shouldn't be friends with her then". Jade tried to mutter but I heard it and that's when I finally snapped.

"JADE I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. And I'm done arguing with you over the same shit everyday of the fucking week. You have no control over me whatsoever and you never will. Why can't you just trust me when I say I'm just friends with Tori but nooo I have to sit through your lecture about how I shouldn't be friends with her and how much of a bad boyfriend I am to you ,When all I've done is being loyal and staying by your side. But that's over. And were over". I said releasing all my anger and frustration.

I walked out leaving Jade with a shocked expression. I laid Tori in the passenger's seat and drove off. I arrived at her house in about 5 minutes and I'm surprised that she didn't wake up yet. I picked her up and knocked on the door.

No answer. I tried again, still no answer. I sighed and headed back to the car. After a short drive we arrived at my RV. I opened the door and laid her on the bed. I gently shook her to wake her up. She slowly stirred.

"Ughh….Beck what happened"? Tori groaned and slowly rubbed circles on her temples

"Sikowitz wanted you to create a fireball and if you didn't you would be dropped by a letter grade". I explained casually

"Wait…..WHAT"?! Tori shouted looking confused and shocked

"You made a fireball but you began to panic and the fireball grew bigger and bigger until I had to extinguish you". I said her eyes grew wide but then she calmed down and began to look at her hair.

"That explains why my hair is damp". Tori said and I began to laugh at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay I'm going to end it there. Once again I'm sorry that it took me soo long to update and the flu is whooping my ass. Here is a special reward to the people who reviewed and followed. **

**Stayaliveh- Thank you for favoring my story and as an author as well *gives Giant cookie***

**Stayaliveh- Thank you for the review and I was rushing with that chapter while my internet was still green (You already have your Giant Cookie you don't get another one .)**

**Torixbeck (Guest)- You give me life *gives Giant cookie***

**And to the rest of you who stayed for another chapter *gives Giant cookie to everyone else***

**And everybody please wish me luck with this flu that I've caught and I've been stressing trying to upload chapter. So they may come at a slow pace. I still love all of you guys even though I'm sick.**

~Shaydravious~


	5. I didn't think of a title

**A/N- Somebody please pray for me because this flu is getting worse…. I've been to the hospital more than 5 times this week and I'm physically and mentally tired but I've managed through it and uploaded a chapter. R&R and enjoy!**

**Previously on I Believe….**

'_You made a fireball but you began to panic and the fireball grew bigger and bigger until I had to extinguish you'. I said her eyes grew wide but then she calmed down and began to look at her hair._

'_That explains why my hair is damp'. Tori said and I began to laugh at her._

**Beck's POV**

Tori and I are just sitting here watching TV. I had my arm around her shoulder and her head laying on my chest. It was starting to get dark and it was the perfect time to start training.

"Hey Tori I think we should get started in training". I said to Tori and she nodded and started to get prepared.

I grabbed a candle and some matches and I also grabbed a glass of water. She notice the stuff I grabbed and she gave me a questionable look.

"The candle and matches is for you and the bottle of water is for me". I said she still had her left eyebrow up until she shrugged her shoulders and headed outside.

She sat down on the concrete in a cross-legged position and I sat in front of her. I then lit the candle and put it between us and sat the glass of water in front of me.

"Alright everything's set up….Now Tori I need you to relax and focus". I told her and she began to breathe in and out slowly, she did this about 5 times and looked up at me and said "I'm ready".

"Now create a fireball and try to remain calm". I told her slow and steady and she nodded in response.

Tori closed her eyes and held both of her hands out and I reached out and held her right hand, she jumped a little but I started whispering to her that she could do it. She calmed down and relaxed again, I then saw a small flame then it became bigger and bigger it was the size of her palm. I told her to open her eyes.

Her eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung open. But I had something else for her to do that was very simple.

"Okay Tori now stay calm…Now throw it into the air". Her eyes widened again but she then calmed down and looked at me and asked me a good question.

"What if something goes wrong Beck"? Tori asked concerned and her eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry Tor that why I got this glass of water I'm going to show you a trick that all". I said coolly, at first she didn't trust me for a second but then she did it anyway.

She threw the fireball into the air and my elemental powers went into action. Leaving Tori in complete surprise because this was the first time she ever saw me use my powers.

**Tori's POV**

"Wow". That was all that I could say because this is the first time I've seen Beck you his powers. I may be his best friend but he never used his powers in front of me.

I was amazed how the way the water flowed from his hands. My mouth hung open like a kid on Christmas day. As he held out his hand the water quickly flowed from his hands to the air. I looked at him and noticed something different. Whenever he used his powers his eyes would turn to a light blue color. I then looked back up to see both of the elements collide together but something else happened that confused me even more. When both of them collided he then did something else with his hand and when they came together it froze. (I'll explain at the end of the story)

The heavy ball of ice came falling down and nearly hit me on the head but Beck quickly saved it. He handed me the ball and told me to look closely. There is was the fireball trapped inside of the ice sphere.

"Beck how did you do that"? I asked excitedly

"Lots of training". He replied coolly

'_How could he be so cool about that'? _I thought as more questions popped into my head but was quickly snapped out of my thoughts with Beck calling my name.

"Tori…Hey Earth to Tori….Hello". Beck said waving his hand and snapped his fingers to get my attention

"Wha-….Huh"? I said while mentally face palming myself.

"It's getting late do you want me to drive you home"? asked Beck

"Ummm…..no it's good I'll walk". I said while getting up but Beck held onto my wrist and shook his head

"No it's dark and late and you could get hurt out there". Beck said sincerely and full worry

"Beck I'll be fine and if something does happen I'll just use my powers". I said with reassurance and somewhat doubtful. But before I could even protest Beck picked me up bridal style.

"Beck put me down". I demanded but he didn't listen he just shook his head and kept going to his car.

"Tori if you get hurt out there it'll be my fault and I can't live with that much guilt on me and god forbid if something bad happened to you". Beck said full of worry and hurt

I couldn't even reply after that. I felt really bad for hurting Beck like that. The ride to my house was silent and awkward. He walked me to the front door and I decided to speak up.

"Look Beck I'm really sorry for hurting you like that I didn't mean to". I said apologetically and he looked at me and nodded.

"It's okay Tor…I was just afraid of somebody hurting you". Beck said with a glint of worry in in his eyes.

I gave him and hug and I just couldn't stop myself from looking into his eyes. After snapping myself out of his trance I asked him if he wanted to come inside for a few minutes. He nodded his head in reply. I opened the door and the house was empty as usual.

"Help yourself to anything you want in the refrigerator and I'm gonna go change into some better clothes". I told Beck as I walked up the stairs, he said okay and sat on the couch.

I opened the door to my room and opened threw my jacket on my bean bag chair and then I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Don't scream or else". A man with a deep voice said and tried to unbutton my jeans. Not on my watch. I bit his hand and elbowed him in the gut. He fell down in pain and I tried to run but he grabbed my ankle. He yanked me back and slapped and punched me in the face and gut. I screamed and prayed for Beck to come upstairs. He ripped open my shirt and tried to grope me but I kept fighting until an idea finally popped into my head. Use your elemental powers. _I'll remind myself to face palm myself later…_ I thought.

The man tried to choke me out and I tried to scream but it didn't work. His hands started squeezing my throat even harder and I was losing air fast. I used fire hands and I grabbed his hands causing a hissing sound and for him to snatch his hands back and groan in pain. I quickly rushed down the stair but the man caught up with me and grabbed my hair and slammed me into the wall. I screamed for Beck and he finally came rushing up the stairs.

"Tori are you o-…what the hell happened". Beck said looking around until his eyes laid on the man.

"Beck thank god-ahhh". I screamed as the man pulled my hair and put a knife to my neck.

I looked up at Beck feeling scared and defenseless. I then see the water flow from Beck's hand to the man. I stop struggling and I was still amazed how the way Beck uses his powers. The man let go of me making me drop to the floor. Hard and it hurt like hell. The man gave me one good kick to the gut and jumped out the window. Leaving me there in pain.

"Tori are you okay". Beck asked full of worry….and guilt?

"I'm fine Beck really I'm okay". I said with reassurance but he didn't believe me. But on the inside I wanted to break down.

He forced my chin up to look him in the eyes and I finally broke down. I was crying so hard that I began to shake. Beck game me a hug and whispered soothing words into my ear. He then let go of me and wiped the tears of my face. He then saw the slap mark on my face. I looked down at my hands and saw his balled into fist. Uh-Oh.

**A/N- Uh-Oh Beck's pissed. Yea I didn't know where I was going with this chapter. And I'm really tired because of this flu. Please pray for me.**

***Gives virtual hug to everyone***

**~Shaydravious~**


	6. OMG! Tori!

**A/N- I'm bacccckkkk and I'm feeling much better! I'm sorry for the long wait. I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed and also favorite my story it make me feel touched *wipes tear*.Anyway here is the chapter so R&R and Enjoy (also somebody pm'ed me and asked why I didn't have a disclaimer and I wrote back saying 'You know I don't own Victorious', they didn't reply back .)! Review if I spelled something wrong because I was rushing with this chapter to get it uploaded because my internet is still down. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on I Believe…<strong>_

'_I'm fine Beck really…I'm okay.' I said with reassurance but he didn't believe me. But on the inside I wanted to break down._

_He forced my chin up to look him in the eyes and I finally broke down. I was crying so hard that I began to shake. Beck gave me a hug and whispered soothing words into my ear. After what felt like hours he finally let me go and wiped the tears off my face. He then saw the slap mark on my face. I immediately looked down at my hands and saw his balled into fists. Uh-oh_

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV<strong>

"I swear I'm gonna find that guy and kill him myself". I muttered and Tori heard me but she kept her head down.

"Tor….look at me". She shook her head and was about to say something but her voice cracked.

"Tor please look at me". I begged and as the closer I got the farther she moved away from me.

"Beck…I…". She didn't finish her sentence and it looked like she was going to break down again.

"Tori please don't shut me out we can do this together and we could go to the police or your dad and tell him what happened". I said she nodded her head in response

"I should go I'll see you tomorrow". I said as I was about to get up I heard her murmur something but she then got up and said it louder.

"Don't go my parents won't be back until next week and Trina is with her friends and I'm afraid that he will come back and try something again". Tori said her voice threatening to break

"It's okay Tor I'll be here to protect you". I said as I gave her a hug

"Do you need any clothes"? She asked clearly feeling embarrassed of what she said before.

I shook my head and she went into the bathroom to change. I sighed and started to strip my clothes. She walked out the bathroom and she look like she was about to say something but stopped and quickly looked down.

"I hope your don't mind me sleeping without a shirt on". I asked she shook her head and kept her head down.

I slowly walked over to her and lifted her chin up. I looked into her eyes, it looked like she was about to cry. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered soothing words into her ear. When her muffled sobs grew quiet I spoke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

"Hey Beck you sure you don't need any clo-". I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed Beck was standing there without a shirt on. I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly looked down.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping without a shirt on". I kept looking down and that same horrifying though ran through my mind.

_He's gonna back when nobody's around. Nobody will be there to save you next time_

Tears filled my eyes as that same thought replayed in my mind over and over again. I then notice Beck slowly walking over to me and he forced my chin up. He saw me crying and the next thing her pulled me into a hug and whispered soothing words into my ear. When I finally calmed down he spoke up.

"I promise you that I will be there to protect you if he or anybody else tries to lay a finger on you, I'll be there to stop it". Beck spoke every word he said was full of honesty and sincerity.

I couldn't speak after what he said. It touched my heart some much that my heart began to speed up. I wasn't thinking things through.

"Tori are you okay?" Beck asked his voice full of worry and concern. I didn't listen to him and the room began to feel extremely hot. Beads of sweat formed in my hands. I began to breathe uncontrollably. Beck's hand reached out to touch me but he quickly snatched it back. I started to feel light headed and it felt like the room was spinning.

'_What the hell is happening to me?' _I thought and as that thought ran through my head my body temperature grew higher. I looked at my hands and they were literally glowing. I couldn't control it and Beck was inching closer and closer to me. The more closer he got the more farther I backed away from him.

"Tor…." Beck said with a worried glint in his eye. He kept walking closer and I kept shaking my head. My heart pounding with every step he takes. Until my body finally gave out.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

Tori's body aimed for the floor but Beck quickly caught her. Her skin was pale and that worried Beck even more. Beck quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her to his car. After what felt like hours of driving her finally arrived at the hospital.

"Help…..Help…..Help me please"! Beck shouted his voice echoing throughout the hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed to his side.

"What happened to her"? The blond nurse asked while flipping her flirtatiously

"I don't know she just colasped". Beck answered quickly

The doctors and nurses took Tori into the operation room Beck was hot on their heels but was shortly stopped by the blond nurse. Beck tried to reason with the nurse but she kept saying no until Beck finally gave up. He sat down and decided to tell the gang what happened to Tori.

(Italics- Beck, **Bold- Reply**)

To: Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie

_Tori's in the hospital come quick!_

From: Beck

Beck's phone quickly rang after a few second the text message was sent.

To: Beck

**OH MY WORD! Is she okay?! I'M ON MY WAY!**

From: Andre

To: Beck

**OMG Why is she in the hospital?! One time my brother was in the hospital because he ate my charm bracelet… **

From: Cat

To: Beck

**I don't care….**

From: Jade

To: Beck

**No No No No I'll never have my chance with her if she dies…REX! I'm on my way.**

From: Robbie

Beck stood up and started pacing around until everybody made it to the hospital. Beck was hounded with 'Is she okay' and ' What happened' questions. Beck didn't reply or didn't even bother to look up at them. All Beck wanted was for Tori to be okay. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the nurse who called for Tori.

"Friends for Victoria Vega"? The nurse called out everybody stood up and Beck was the first one to speak.

"How is she"? Beck asked his voice still full of worry and concern.

"She's fine her blood was just low and she didn't have any food during the day, One person at a time may go inside". The nurse explained. Beck then let out a sigh of relief.

"Go on in Beck we can wait". Andre said his voice full of resurance.

When Beck finally made his way to Tori's room he knocked on the door. He heard Tori say come in and he saw her laying on the hospital bed and an IV in her arm. He grabbed a chair and pulled it close to her bed. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence Beck finally spoke up.

"Are you okay Tor?, you had me worried back there". Beck asked

"I…..I'm sorry Beck it's just that I was worried that the man would get back and my head began to feel dizzy and then I just blacked out". Tori said her voice full of regret and sadness

"It's okay Tor it's not your fault and the gang's here minus Jade". Beck said but he muttered the last part.

"Okay and tell them to meet us at my house". Tori said as she was about to get out of the hospital bed but Beck stopped her.

"Tor I don't think your supposed to leave yet". Beck said but Tori shook her head

"It's okay Beck the doctor said I was good to go". Tori said with happiness in her voice

Her and Beck both stood up and Beck was about to head for the door when Tori spoke up.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital Beck". Tori said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Beck said a no problem but he didn't let go of her waist. As they we both pulling away from each other but not breaking eye contact, they both leaned in.

Beck and Tori were both leaning in until some one busted through the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE"! Jade shouted at both Beck and Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating. School has been a pain in my ass and you guys have every right to throw rocks at me. I'll start the next chapter tonight and finish it by at least by Monday afternoon. And thanks for all of your support I love all of you guys.**

~Shaydravious~


	7. Beck!

**A/N- I didn't know where I was going with the last chapter and the flu is finally gone I'm all better. Yay! But anyway here is the chapter you guys wanted. R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on I Believe <strong>_

'_Thanks for taking me to the hospital Beck". Tori said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Beck said a no problem but he didn't let go of her waist. As they were both pulling away from each other but not breaking eye contact, the both eventually leaned in._

_Beck and Tori were both leaning in until someone busted thought the door._

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE'! Jade shouted at Beck and Tori._

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV <strong>

_I don't have time for her bullshit again. _I thought

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"? Jade shouted at me. I really don't have time for this or have time to have an argument with her.

"Jade I told you that it's over". I said to Jade as calmly as I could but I was losing my temper quick.

"So you seriously gonna pick Vega over me". Jade pointed to her body like it was a prize.

"Jade stop". I said but she didn't listen to me she kept on blabbering about how she never could trust me.

"I always knew you had a thing for Vega, You must really be stupid. I can't believe I trusted you and you throw it back in my face by choosing this slut over me". Jade said pointing at Tori and that's when I lost it.

"You know what Jade? You want the truth so bad huh"? I said trying to attain my anger but it's starting to get the best of me.

"What can you possibly say Beck? It better be worth my tim-". Jade's sentence got interrupted by Beck.

"I never loved you Jade! I've always stayed loyal to you whenever YOU fucked up. I've never cheated on you a day in my life! You've always accused me of cheating when you did! And to top it all off you tried to hide it from me but I knew Jade. How the way you supposedly loosened your grip on me or whenever I tried to calling you, you answered the phone and I heard a guy's voice in the background saying 'Hurry up baby'. But Oh wait I'm the unloyal boyfriend, wait EX-boyfriend." I said before dragging Tori out the hospital and leaving Jade there her mouth dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

_Wow. I never saw Beck so pissed before. _I thought

The drive to my house was silent and uncomfortable. I looked down at my hands and played with my elemental powers. After minutes of creating small fireballs and acting like my hand was a lighter I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a car door slam. I look up and see Beck waiting for me to get out his car.

"Beck…..I". I tried to speak but Beck interrupted me.

"Tori I'm sorry you had so see that. I didn't mean for you to experience that". Beck said his voice sounded like he was exhausted.

"It's okay and Beck"? I said with reassurance.

"Yea". Beck said waiting to hear what I had to ask.

"I think you might want to put on a shirt first before you do anything". I told Beck while looking down. He looked down also and saw his chest and quickly blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person's POV<strong>

After talking and whatnot both Beck and Tori were physically and mentally tired from the day they both had they both decided to get some sleep.

"Tori I'm gonna sleep on the couch". Beck said as he began looking for some covers but Tori quickly stopped him.

"No you're gonna sleep in the bed with me". Tori whispered only loud enough for Beck to hear. Beck could tell she was embarrassed.

"Ok Tor whatever you say". Beck said in a flirty like tone, Tori just ignored the comment and pulled back the covers and lied in the bed.

Beck waited for Tori to get comfortable he then got in bed with her (not sexually you pervs ). Beck and Tori both had their backs turned to each other. Beck looked up at the time.

_2:46 am _

Beck sighed and shifted so that he was laying on his back. He sighed again and decided to get up for a bit. He walked into Tori's bathroom and looked in the mirror. His reflection showed the dark circles around his eyes and his matted hair. He walked out the bathroom to find Tori not in bed.

Beck quickly rushed downstairs only to find Tori by the sink looking out the window. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"Hey". Beck spoke softly which caused Tori to jump slightly.

"Hey… I'm sorry if I woke you up". She said quietly. Tori then began to play with her elemental powers again. Watching her play gave him an idea.

"Hey Tor come here I want to show you another trick about your powers". Beck said as he signaled his head for her to follow him.

Tori shrugged her shoulders and followed him to the living room where she saw him push the couches apart to create more room. After him moving the couches apart he then sat down crossed-legged and patted his hand down in front of him for her to sit down.

"Uhh Beck don't you need a water source for your powers?" Tori questioned him, he simply shook his head no.

"Alright Tori you know you have the power to create a fire aurora". Tori shook her head no and she had one of her eyebrows raised because she didn't know what he was talking about.

"An aurora is when you conquer a new power and the stability options out on how high your emotions are". Tori was still a little clueless on what he was talking about.

"Ok Tori watch very closely". Beck said as he closed his eyes.

In Beck's mind he flashed back to what happened yesterday morning.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

'_So your seriously gonna pick Vega over me'. Jade's voice echoed in his head._

'_I can't believe I trusted you'. Jade's voice echoed once again in his head._

'_You're choosing this slut over me'. Jade's voice said dripping with anger and venom. _

_~Flash in~_

* * *

><p>"UGH!" Beck grunted loudly which caused a circle like wave to come from his body and cause the piped to rattle. The wave made Tori's hair fly back like it was a window opened and the wind coming inside.<p>

"Beck please calm down and breathe". Tori pleaded to Beck but he didn't listen. He was so deep in thought and angry that his fists began to shake.

"Beck please stop". Tori pleaded and reached over to touch his hand, but before she could his eyes snapped open.

Tori gasped and backed away at what she saw.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hey guys once again I'm sorry for the delay. I had a family event to go to and I didn't get home until 12:39 am. I really didn't know where I was going with this chapter so if it's horrible please review or pm me. Also it would be wonderful if you guys gave me some ideas to improve the story. Thanks to all the people who favorited and followed this story!**

_~Shaydravious~ _


	8. IM STILL ALIVE PEOPLE

**Hey guys Shaydravious here. I just wanted to apologize for the way I left you guys hanging. Like I said in the review section I gt grounded and I still am but I only just got my phone back. Yay! But I will be uploading on my phone. ****_How do you_**** upload****_ from you_**** phone?,********You may wonder but it's real simple. When you go to your doc manger (you have to be on they full website) instead of pressing file upload, press copy-n-paste. And you could copy your story from Microsoft Word (if you have the app) or you can just type away on the space below it. But ANYWAYS I'm still here and im working on chapter 8 now. So it's gonna be a lil slow. But bare with me (IM USING MY IPHONE 5C FOR FUCKS SAKE). Also if you have some ideas for the story to help me get a lil push or give me some character names and I'll put them in for you or maybe a ship between some of your favorite characters. **

_**I'm still here guys and I still love you all- Shaydravious **_


	9. FINALLY A BERI MOMENT!

A/N- Hey guys I'm sorry for neglecting you guys like that. Like I said in the review/comment section I was grounded and I still am but I only have my phone back and not my labtop and to top it all off my Microsoft Word (and other Microsoft stuff) was expired so I lost all of chapter 8 that I pre-made. GAH! *flips table*. I know that you guys are a little (okay a lot) pissed at me for not updating (like 14 people pm'd me saying "When are you going to update"?, "I hate you for not updating"!, and the best one of them all "Y U NO UPDATE"?! Once again I'm so sorry for neglecting you guys. *hides behind shield*

Previously on I Believe…..

"Beck please calm down and breathe". Tori pleaded to Beck but he didn't listen. He was so deep in thought and angry that his fists began to shake.

"Beck please stop". Tori pleaded and reached over to touch his hand, but before she could his eyes snapped open.

Tori gasped and backed away at what she saw.

Tori's POV

"What the hell"?! I whispered out loud as I studied Beck's weird eye color. His eyes were all black and he had a black expression on his face. I waved my hand in his face but I quickly regret that. Before I could even protest, his hand quickly caught onto my wrist which caused me to flinch.

His hands were freezing cold. And his face was still emotionless (or blank). I tried to snatch my wrist from him but it was no use. It was like the more I moved the tighter he clutched my wrist. I was about to say something but he threw me to the floor and stood up.

"Beck"?! I tried to call his name but he didn't snap out of it. He turned of his help and aimed for the door.

'I let him hurt or get himself hurt'. I thought and quickly jumped to my feet. Raising my hand up ready to do the unthinkable. That's right create a shield (A/N- It has to do with the fact that she gets nervous/anxious quickly). I breathe in and out slowly and with each breath Beck gets closer and closer to the door.

'Come'on Tori you got this'. I encouraged myself. And it worked.

Third Person's POV

As the fire flowed from Tori's hand, it quickly engulfed Beck in a shield of fire. He slowly turned around to face Tori with the most terrifying look on his face. Beck raised his fist and began to bang on the shield.

THUD…..THUD…THUD (best punching noise ever XD)

With each punch Beck gives to the shield. Until he finally punched a hole in it. That's when Tori began to panic. The more holes he punched in the shield the more her heart clenched with fear. As he finally broke the shield he began to make his way towards Tori. I'm a quick motion she quickly lifted her hands up and the fire flowed from her to him, But he quickly dodged it.

Tori's POV

'Oh crap'! I though as a water ball came towards my way. I don't know what came over me but I did some type of matrix thing and I dodged it (A/N- if you've seen the Matrix then you know what move I'm talking about XP).

"Beck stop…..please". I tried to plead him but nothing happened, he still had that blank expression on his face.

"Beck sto-Ah"! Before I could even finish my sentence he put his hand on my throat and began to squeeze hard (A/N- I couldn't think of a better way to put this sentence :()

Beck's POV

"Beck stop….please". A familiar voice pleaded me.

'Where the hell am I'? I thought. I was in a very dark room. I tried to grab on to something but I only came in contact with a wall.

'I'll just use my other senses then'. I murmured to myself.

"Beck sto-Ah"! That same familiar voice said.

Wait I know that voice it's Tori"! She sounds like she hurt. I heard her scream again so I ran in the direction where it came from. But I was only met again by a wall.

"TORI WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted but I go no answer but a extremely bright light. I started to walk towards it as I began to hear more noises.

*Back with Tori (still Beck's POV)

look up to see Tori's face but to my horror she was being choked to death by….well me.

Tori's POV (I kno I'm switching a lot in this chapter)

"Goodbye world". I thought as I continued to struggle at Beck's intense grip at my throat. All I could do is stare at his black eyes and blank expression. Until I saw something shine in his eyes. His eyes turned back to his normal brown shade. He quickly realized what he was doing and he quickly dropped me to the floor.

Gasping for air I look at Beck. He was back to his normal self. He started to shake his head and I could tell his conscious was eating him alive.

"Beck….". I said in a soft tone but he shook his head harder and started to back away from me.

"Beck…..please listen to me". I said again but Beck looked up at me with tears in his eyes. 'Uh-oh'.

"Beck I know you feel terrible for what just happened but just hear me out". I said in a soft tone but I was stopped short by Beck speaking.

"Tori how could you be so calm after what just happened a minute ago? I nearly KILLED YOU! I'm sorry to say this but Tori I can't be here anymore. I can't hurt you again. Let's face it I'm nothing but a explosion waiting to happen". Beck said as the tears started to flow from his face.

Beck made his way to the door but I quickly castes a shield to stop him. I was about to speak but I was interrupted by Beck again.

"Tori…please just let me go". Beck pleaded me but I wasn't having it. I shook my head and began to speak.

"Beck I know what you thinking. You're gonna go to that cliff by the highway and you're gonna think about jumping, (His eyes widened at what I said but before he got a chance to speak I continued). Before you even say anything I want you to know that I'm ok and I know that you didn't mean it. You were overwhelmed with emotions and you blacked out. I know how you feel. I know how you feel after what just happened and I've been through it too. Remember when I told you what happened in 8th grade, (He nodded his head). That's the same pain I told you that I've felt ever since I hurt her. Beck I want you to know that whatever happened earlier, is that I'm okay and I'm going to be fine just a little brushing but I'm still alive right". Beck nodded his head and gave me his signature smirk.

I walked up to Beck and wrapped my arms around his neck and he quickly wrapped his around my waist. We stayed in that position for a few minutes until we he let go of me. My body tingled as his hands softly yet gently brushed against my skin (cliché right xp).

"I think we should get this mess cleaned up". Beck said as he began to move the couches back to its normal place.

I sighed and began to help by sweeping broken glass off the floor and moving the coffee table. I looked at the microwave clock.

4:39am. Damn almost 3 hours of chaos. Maybe just watching tv will take my mind away.

After sitting on the couch flipping through channels while Beck is in the kitchen doing something. My eyelids get extremely heavy. I try to force myself to stay awake but instead I end up falling into a deep sleep.

Beck's POV

"Hey Tori I wanted to-". My sentence was stopped short when I saw Tori sprawled out on the couch sleeping. I sigh at least her house looks semi decent. Oh well.

I hook an arm around her legs and arm, picking her up in the bridal position. She murmured something and wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. As I carry her up the stairs and to her room and gently lay her on the bed. I slid into the bed with her (A/N- not sexually you pervs (well…..not yet DUN DUN DUNNNN XD)).

She slides over to me and lays her head on my chest and murmured something again. My eyes finally fluttered shut as I finally fell into a deep sleep.

The next day (btw it's Saturday now and it's Tori's POV)

I groan looking at the time I was about to sit up until I felt something pull me back down. I look down to see Beck sleeping with no shirt on. 'Please tell me we didn't'. I quickly looked under the covers to see I was still fully clothed and he had pants on. I sighed in relief.

This may sound creepy but Beck looks so adorable when he sleeps. He makes this cute sound in his sleep and I couldn't help but watch as he slightly shuffles in my bed. I was so deep in thought by stating at Beck's sleeping figure until I was brought back to reality.

"Tor…..you staring". I hear Beck murmur in a half sleep/half awake voice. I couldn't help but blush.

"S-s-sorry Beck". I stuttered, I mentally face palmed myself. I seriously need to stop.

"It's cool". He said as he slowly sat up and yawned.

"Hey Tor….Do you have another bathroom where I can't change at"? Beck asked while gathering his clothes.

"Uhhh yea down the hall to the left". I exclaimed in a high pitched voice. I could hear Beck chuckle down the hall.

'This boy is gonna drive me crazy'. I thought in my head until another voice interrupted me.

'It's because you love him'. A voice popped into my head.

'Shut up'.

' love that boy with all your heart'.

'I do not'!

'Bullshit'.

'I thought I told you to shut up'.

'You know it's true-'…

My mental argument was interrupted by Beck asking me a question.

"Do you want some breakfast". Beck asked me but I shook my head no he mimicked my actions, which caused me to give him a questioning look.

"Alright Tor…..you don't eat, I don't eat". Beck said with a smirk playing on his lips.

'You wanna kiss him don't ya".

'Rrgh I though I told you to shut up'.

"And Tori you'll be the cause of my death". Beck added while making his way downstairs.

I sighed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower and debating on what to wear I settled on a dark red sparkly tank top and a black leather jacket with some dark blue jeans and some black pumps, while putting on some eyeliner and mascara and finally some dark red lipstick. Making my way down stair while taking my fingers through my hair I see Beck sitting on the couch watching tv.

I see Beck's head turn around and I could feel him ogling at my body. I look down and blush. I hear footsteps coming in my direction. My eyes stay glued to the floor. Until 2 fingers hook under my chin forcing me to look into the brown orbs that belong to Beck.

I'm lost in a trance, my mind clouded. All traces of thought are gone. Nothing but me and Beck, and I like it that way. My eyes advising back a fourth from his eyes and his lips. He slowly leans down and captures mine in a hot passionate kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. While his hands snake around my waist, and he ever so gently squeezes me against him. Sparks shoot through my body. As both of our aurora combine together causing all objects around us to levitate in mid air.

After our passionate make out session I couldn't help but look at the mess we made….without even touching anything. I look up at Beck, his hair messing from running my fingers through it and his lips swollen. I must look the same way.

"Okay Tor….I've got something I want to get off my chest". Beck said to me in a serious voice.

A/N- Okay I'm gonna end it there. I really didn't know where I was going with this chapter. I wish I had my old data still and this would be done and over. But that life. So deal with it. But ANYWAYS how did you guys like this chapter? I still need ideas on how to spice the story up more or give me some ships you would like to see in this story. Thanks for still being here for me and baring with me. I love all of you guys.

-Shaydravious


	10. Tori VS Jade

A/N-Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry for all the typos in the last chapter. Damn autocorrect got me. But anyway here is the next chapter yall been waiting for.

*Line Break*

Previously on I Believe….

I'm lost in a trance, my mind clouded. All traces of thought are gone. Nothing but me and Beck, and…. I like it that way. My eyes adverting back and fourth from his eyes and lips. He slowly leans down and captures mine in a hot passionate kiss.

I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair. While his hands snake around my waist, and he ever so gently squeezes me against him. Sparks shoot through my body. As both of our aurora combine together causing all objects around us to levitate.

After our passionate semi-make out session I couldn't help but look at the mess we made…..without even touching anything. I look up at Beck only to see his hair is messy and a little puffy from me running my fingers through it and his lips swollen. I guess I look the same way.

"Okay Tor…..I've got something I want to get off my chest". Beck said to me in a serious voice.

Now on I Believe

*Line Break*

Tori's POV

'Did he like the kiss or was it just a mistake'? I thought as I felt my heart clench and awaiting at what he had to say.

"Look Tor…..-sighs-…". Beck tried to say something but I could see he was having a mental argument with himself. I think I understand at what he's trying to hint at.

"Look Beck I understand at what your trying to say". I say to Beck and he quickly smiles.

"You still love Jade and you still want to be with her and that kiss was just a mistake. I said as Beck's smile turns into a frown.

"That's not what I'm trying to say here Tori." Beck said sounding frustrated.

I sighed, I wish me and Beck could be together but it would be wrong to Jade. It wouldn't be friendly like to do that. I like Beck, a lot. But I respect Jade enough to stay in the friends boundary.

"Then what are you trying to say Beckett". I said sounding annoyed and a little more harsh then I intended to.

"Look Tor…. I like you a lot..maybe even love but Jade isn't gonna stop me from liking you. Jade's been always jealous of girls who talk to me. And when she cheated on me that's when our relationship began to drift apart. I've liked you since we met in 8th grade. (A/N-in my story they meet in 8th grade and Tori was the new girl). I like you Tor and I want to be able to talk to you in the middle of the night, hug you when your scared and just be there for you. What I'm trying to say is Will you Victoria Dawn Vega be my girlfriend?" Beck finished, awaiting my answer.

'Damn.' I thought, I didn't think he would come out with this. I wanna say yes but it would be rude to Jade and if I say no it will break his heart. Fuck! I don't want to break Beck's heart but then again I don't want to have to deal with Jade. Oh crap…he sitting here waiting for me to answer and I'm here thinking.

"Look Beck can you give me some time to think it out for a bit. . . But don't worry it's not a no. It's a maybe." I said with reassurance in my voice. He gave me a smirk but nodded anyway.

*Monday (I skipped to Monday)*

Beck's POV

*Line Break*

I groan as I hear my alarm clock go off. I hate Monday's. I seriously didn't feel like going to school today. I look at the clock.

7:50am

CRAP! I'm gonna be late for school. I make a quick dash for the bathroom for a quick shower. I then look at the time again.

7:53am

GAH! I quickly throw on a grey wife beater with a yellow flannel shirt(I think that's what you call it) and some dark grey ripped jeans and finally some black converse. I glance at the time again.

7:56am

RRGH! WHY IS TIME MOVING AO FAST. I quickly put on some deodorant and spray on some old spice and I look at the clock one last time.

7:58am

I hate time… I run my finger through my hair and grab my car keys and my backpack and make a dash for the door.

*Skipping Traffic*(cause I feel like it)

I rush out my car and head inside the school. I head to my locker and quickly grab my stuff. I get to Sikowitz class and once I open the door all eyes are on me.

"Beck!, why are you late?" Sikowitz voice boomed through the classroom.

"I woke up late". I simply replied and took a seat next to Tori. I could feel Jade's eyes burn holes in my head.

"Toro and Elvis to the stage". Sikowitz voice boomed again. Me and Tori jumped up and headed to the stage.

"Yo two will be combining your aurora's together". Sikowitz said as if it was no big deal.

"But Skiowitz me and Beck are 2 totally different elementals." Tori said but he didn't care.

"Ok whatever you say" I heard Tori mumble under her breath.

Tori and I got into a sitting position and began to focus. We sat in front of each other. Breathing in and out slowly I looked up and her and she nodded for me to continue. I leaned forward and captured her lips in a passion filled kiss. Causing both of our aurora's to combine together and the objects around us to levitate.

BRINGG BRONGG BRINGG

The bell snapped us apart causing all the levitating objects to fall immediately. Tori stood up and made a dash for the door. I tried to follow after her but she was just too quick. I sighed and started to walk towards my locker until I heard a commotion a few feet away.

Tori's POV

*Line Break*

I made a mad to my locker trying to get away from Beck as fast as possible. I made it to my locker successful avoiding Beck. I opened my locker but it was quickly shut by someone else I quickly turned only to see Jade.

'I don't want to have a yelling match this morning.' I thought, so I tried to quickly rush from the scene but she stopped me by using her elementals.

"VEGA!" I hear Jade shout at me, and she quickly makes her way towards me.

"What West". I said in a cold harsh tone.

'What's gotten in to me I've never been this harsh or cold to anyone'. I thought but I was snapped out when I heard Jade scream at me.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND"! Jade shouted at me as she got closer and closer until she was face to face with me. A crowd began to form around us.

"Last time I checked Jade he broke up with you….twice". I said and this made her furious and she quickly pulled out her scissors and pointed them at my face.

"Classic Jade pulling out her scissors… Real classic. I'm not running this time". I said to her and I heard gasps and murmuring around me.

I turned on my heel and began to walk out when I felt something tug on my wrists. I look down to see 2 hands in rock form holding my wrists. I tried to wiggle my wrists out of them but the more I struggle the more tighter the rock hands grip got.

"DID I SAY WALK AWAY FROM ME VEGA"! Jade seethed at me. Okay now she's gone too far.

I broke free from the rock hands and started to cast fire shields around her. She began banging against the fire shield until she broke it and did the unthinkable.

"VEGA YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING SLUT, YOU AND YOUR SHITTY FAMILY CAN GO BACK TO THE SHITHOLE YOU CAME FROM"! Jade seethed at me again but she crossed the line with what she said.

You can talk about me but you will never EVER talk shit about my family. She want to see my bad side, she got it.

"Fuck you say to me Jade". I said my words cold and harsh which didn't seem to phase her.

"You heard mean Vega, you and your shit family can go back to the shithole you came from". Jade said slowly like she was talking to a 5 year old.

I was beyond pissed. My fists were shaking the floor around me was burnt and the air was hot around me. My hair began to flare up like fire and in the corner of my eye I could see Beck standing there with a shocked look on his face. But he knew all hell was about to break loose.

"Awww is little Vega pissed? Maybe the little slu-" Jade didn't get to finish her sentence because I threw a fireball at her face.

Before I could even do anything else she put a shield of rock around me. I create a huge fireball and break free from the shield. Only to be held back even more.

Third Person's POV (it's better to explain the fight this way)

*Line Break*

"GAH!" Tori grunted when got held back by Jade's Earth Hands. The more Tori struggled the harder/tighter the hands grip got.

"ENOUGH!" Tori shouted as she broke free from the hands and she began to levitate in the air. A shield of fire accumulated around her. She let out a shrill cry as she let all her anger slip through her finger and out as fire. But it was blocked by Beck who quickly came through the crowd to stop things from getting worse.

Beck castes a shield of ice around him and Tori. He could see her tiny fists shaking and her hair whipping above like fire. He rested his hand on her shoulder and began to whisper soothing words in her ear.

Tori slowly calmed down, her fists stopped shaking and her hair stopped flaring. Her eyes looked like they had a small fire in them but they eventually turned back to her normal brown slits.

"I'm sorry for Jade's outburst and I didn't know you would get pissed that badly." Beck said full of remorse and a little bit of anger.

Tori nodded and asked Beck to let the shield down. After Beck let the shield down Tori walked straight up to Jade and said 'Jadelyn Motherfucking West if you ever talk shit about my family again I will make sure to end your life.' And with that said Tori walked away leaving Beck and Jade speechless.

BRINGG BRONGG BRINGG

The bell had finally rung causing all the students to disperse quickly to get to lunch. Beck only shook his head and continued to walk in the direction Tori went.

*Line Break*

Beck's POV

Sikowitz's Room – No

Blackbox Theater –No

Rooftop- No

School Garden-No

'Where could she be?' I thought, then an idea popped into my head.

Janitor's Closet!

I made a dart for the Janitor's closet and there she was sitting in the corner curled up into a ball.

"Tor. . . Are you okay"? I asked worriedly. But she didn't respond.

I sit by her and shift her so she's sitting in my lap. I hug her and rub her head as she silently sobs into my shirt.

"Is it true." She whispered only me and her to hear. What's she talking about?

"What do you mean"? I replied a little confused at what she's saying.

"Is what Jade said true"? She whispered a little louder again.

"No listen Tor. . . You're not a slut and you don't have a shitty family. Jade's still pissed at the fact that I let her go and I'm moving on to somebody else and I think you know who that special someone is". I said with confidence and she quickly looked up.

"I've made my choice Beck". She said as she ran her fingers through her silly brown hair.

"And what will that choice be Victoria". I said with a British accent that made her smile.

The next thing that Tori did caught me off guard.

A/N- I'm gonna end it there. Sorry for giving you guys a cliffhanger. But I think I did good with this chapter. There may be some errors with it but still bare with me because I'm still using my phone and autocorrect is being a bitch to me. To make it up to you guys I'm gonna give you a little small spoiler for the next chapter: There will be some Sexual Content in the next chapter so be prepared. Oh and make sure to spread the word that I'm back to write stories.

Love you guys –Shaydravious.


	11. Continue or Delete?

Ok... Is anyone even reading my story. I feel like nobody is reading it and I'm truly disappointed in myself for forgetting to update. So I'm struggling in between of deleting this story or giving it to somebody else. I can't do it anymore. Reality is hitting me too hard and my family ain't looking so good. So I might delete this story or give it to somebody else. I'm sorry I can't do it anymore I feel too unappreciated and disappointed to finish this story. So if anyone is reading this (anybody at all) I'm sorry but im giving up. I just can't do it. I'm so so sorry if I dissapoonted you.


End file.
